


Der richtige Zeitpunkt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne bittet Silke um Rat.





	Der richtige Zeitpunkt

Die dröhnend laute Musik, es war ein Stück von Mozart, dessen Name ihr entfallen war, in Boernes Büro stoppte abrupt. „Alberich?”

„Ja, Chef?”

„Können Sie mal kurz zu mir rüber kommen?”

„Natürlich, bin gleich da.” Silke beendete noch rasch die Reinigungsarbeiten, zog die Handschuhe aus, und wusch sich gründlich die Hände.

 

„Einen schicken Schal tragen Sie da heute, der steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet, den sollten Sie öfter anziehen.”

„Danke, und was wollen Sie mir nun eigentlich sagen?”

Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Kann ich meiner Assistentin denn nicht einfach mal ein aufrichtiges Kompliment machen, ohne dass Sie irgendwelche Hintergedanken vermuten?”

Silke lächelte bloß.

„Na gut, Sie haben mich durchschaut. Aber der Schal steht Ihnen wirklich hervorragend, das möchte ich noch einmal erwähnen.”

„Was ist los, Chef? Jetzt schießen Sie schon los.” Sie vermutete, dass das eventuell ein etwas längeres Gespräch werden könnte, setzte sich Boerne gegenüber an den Schreibtisch, und schaute ihn abwartend an.

Boerne nahm seine Brille ab.

Seit Boerne die Diagnose erhalten hatte, war alles noch immer fast wie immer. Boerne verhielt sich ganz normal, die fiesen Sprüche ihre Körpergröße betreffend, hatten nicht annähernd abgenommen, eher im Gegenteil, in manchen Momenten vergaß Silke sogar, wie krank Boerne war. Und sie hoffte, dass Boerne das ab und zu auch mal für einen winzigen Augenblick vergessen konnte.  
Aber manchmal war es eben doch ein bisschen anders, als es vorher gewesen war. Jetzt, wo Boerne so vor ihr saß, ohne Brille, war ihm wieder einmal deutlich anzumerken, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht vermutlich kaum geschlafen hatte, die Augenringe waren nicht zu übersehen. Und die Augen wirkten nicht zum ersten Mal leicht gerötet. Manchmal zeigte Boerne, wie beschissen es ihm ging, auch wenn er das so direkt nie ansprach, was Silke akzeptierte. Sie spürte genau, wann Boerne eine Umarmung brauchte und wann er lieber alleine sein wollte. Vorgestern hatte er sich leise für die Umarmung bedankt, gestern hatte er lange Zeit hier in seinem Büro verbracht, und die Musik noch lauter als heute aufgedreht.  
Silke akzeptierte auch, dass Boerne immer noch zur Arbeit kam, anstatt sich zu schonen und daheim etwas auszuruhen. Zu Hause würde ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, das hatte er ihr neulich gesagt, und das verstand sie gut.

„In sechs Tagen findet die Operation statt, die über mein weiteres Leben entscheiden wird, Alberich.”

„Chef, es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ich das vergessen könnte.” Sie zählte die Tage runter bis zu der Operation, fieberte diesem Datum nervös entgegen, und ihr größter Wunsch war es derzeit, dass der Tumor komplett würde entfernt werden können, und dass ihr bissiger Chef wieder vollkommen gesund werden würde.

Boerne nickte, und zog die Brille wieder auf. „Soll ich Thiel fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen möchte? Noch vor der Operation, meine ich? Tausende Male habe ich mir in den vergangenen Tagen diese Frage gestellt, und ich bin nach wie vor unschlüssig, was ich tun soll.”

„Warum sollten Sie ihn denn nicht fragen?” Das war doch seit Jahren glasklar und nicht zu übersehen, dass da mehr zwischen Thiel und ihrem Chef war, das war ihr schon lange bewusst gewesen, bevor Boerne ihr eines Tages seine Gefühle für Thiel gestanden hatte. Und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass auch von Thiels Seite aus Interesse an mehr als an einer Freundschaft und Nachbarschaft bestand. Aber bislang hatte sich halt leider keiner der beiden getraut, einen Schritt weiterzugehen, lieber wurde gegenseitig kräftig gestichelt und gepikst, und manchmal heftig gestritten und geschrien.  
Wäre doch super, wenn Boerne seinen Mut zusammennehmen und Thiel jetzt endlich mal nach einem Date fragen würde! Wieso denn bis nach der Operation damit warten?

„Nehmen wir einmal so rein theoretisch an, aus unserer Verabredung würde ... mehr werden.”

„Das würde mich aufrichtig für Sie freuen.”

„Das weiß ich.” Ein Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht, verschwand aber umgehend wieder. „Nun, niemand weiß, wie genau die Operation verlaufen wird, und wie es danach weiter gehen wird. Sollte jetzt aus Thiel und mir tatsächlich mehr werden, und sollte ich in Kürze ... Nun ja, wäre es nicht ein wenig unfair, ausgerechnet jetzt Thiel um ein Date zu bitten? Sollte ich damit nicht lieber noch so lange warten, bis wenigstens die Operation geschafft ist?”

„Chef!”

„Was denn, Alberich?”

„Nein, es wäre nicht unfair! Und ich bin mir sicher, ich lege sozusagen meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass Thiel das genauso wie ich sieht. Bitten Sie ihn um ein Date, heute noch, er wird sich wahnsinnig darüber freuen, ganz egal, wie es nach der Operation weiter geht.”

„Meinen Sie wirklich?”

„Ja!”

„Sicher, Alberich? Ich soll ihn noch heute fragen?”

„Ja, Chef! Heute noch.”

„Gut.” Boerne lehnte sich zurück. „Aber wenn das Ganze nach hinten losgeht, darf ich Sie dafür mitverantwortlich machen, in Ordnung?”

„Einverstanden.”

„Prima. Dann machen Sie sich jetzt mal wieder fleißig an Ihre Arbeit, Alberich.”

Sie nickte und stand auf.

„Ach, eins noch.”

„Ja?”

„Sollte das Ganze _nicht_ nach hinten losgehen, werde ich Sie natürlich auch dafür mitverantwortlich machen.” Boerne deutete grinsend zum Kalender. „Merken Sie sich das heutige Datum gut. Sollte das Date positiv verlaufen und sollte es mir möglich sein, lasse Ich Ihnen in genau einem Jahr den größten auftreibbaren Blumenstrauß der Stadt zukommen, vermutlich wird er größer als Sie selbst sein. Deal?

Silke grinste breit zurück. „Deal, Chef.”

 

 

Silke konnte es so gar nicht leiden, wenn sie an ihrem freien Tag bereits am frühen Morgen durch die Klingel geweckt wurde. Aber ihr Ärger verflog, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Blumenstrauß Nummer Drei.


End file.
